birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Crack Songs OC Meme
Crack Songs OC Meme is a meme made by MaybeWisdom. Scenarios 1) Now, this is a story all about how 8's life got flipped turned upside down. They have dubbed themselves the prince of 3's cat. 3's cat does not approve. Neither does 3. How does this affect 8's life story? 2) 7 doesn't have moves like Jagger, they have moves like 6. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? 3) 4 keeps yelling at 1 to hurry up and save them...from a math class...via text message. How does 1 reply? 4) 10, 2, and 9 are all single ladies. That is, until 5 suddenly pops out of nowhere and puts a ring on 9. What happens? 5) 6 is going to celebrate that they have been born this way! However, being born this way means that they are the child of 1 and 3. What does this mean for 6? 6) 10 is swinging on the chandelier. What exactly did 2 give them to drink before this event? 7) 7 decided to call 8 maybe, but it turns out 8 is still furious about finding that gift llama in their living room! What is this conversation like? 8) 9 is a smooth criminal who killed 4! Who has the guts to try and arrest 9? 9) 5 is a dancing queen, young and sweet! How does 8 attempt to woo them over for a dance? 10) 7 is not happy about the movie they saw with 2. 2 loved it. 2 tells 7 to just let it go. Does 2 get punched in the face? 11) 4 claims they would catch a grenade for 6. Well, luckily, 6 actually has a grenade on hand! Why? Does 4 take back their words, or does their pride not let them? 12) 9 is a rich girl. If they had all the money in the world, what would they buy? What about 10, who wants to be a billionaire so freakin' bad? 13) 2 says 1 can't touch this. 1 takes that as a dare. Do the succeed in eventually touching 'this'? 14) After cheating with 6, 9 claims that they will always love 6. Does 6 buy it? What do they do about it? Will their heart ever go on? 15) 3 and 5 greet each other. 3 says hello to 5 from the other side. 5 asks if it was them 3 was looking for. What comes next? 16) Does 10 ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind? Well, they're in luck, because 7 has a new miracle product that can change that right up! What is it? 17) 4 took their pills in Ibiza, just to show 9 they were cool. Where did 5 take their pills? Why? 18) 1 goes to a church in order to pray. What they didn't expect was the priest, 8, is obsessed with Madonna. In the confessional, 8 only says lines from Madonna's song 'Like a Prayer' when replying to 1. How long does this go on for? 19) It's absolutely pouring outside! Luckily, 6 offers that 3 can stand under their umbrella! Does 3 take the offer? Or are they still annoyed that 6 stole their umbrella in the first place? 20) 1 has a feeling that tonight's going to be a good night! 10 does not share this thought. Why does 1 think tonight's going to be a good good night? Does 10 just hate this song? 21) 2, 7, and 5 are California girls. They're unforgettable. They also want to have a party in the USA. Who would they invite to a USA party with California girls? 22) 6 has the eye of the tiger! Unfortunately, the tiger that eye belonged to is not too happy about this. Hurry 1, save 6! 23) 3 likes big butts and they cannot lie. It's just a shame that 8 has a small butt and 4 has a saggy butt. Which would 3 choose out of the butts available? 24) 1 is lonely, so lonely, and they have nobody to call their own. 5 as well is having a bad day, and currently is out in the streets singing a sad song. By a chance of fate, they run into each other. Would they be able to heal each other's wounds, or end up throwing more salt into them? 25) 9 will survive. 10 is stayin' alive. From what are they suffering from? Could it have to do with that wrecking ball that 6 rammed into the side of their house (and still hasn't apologized for, by the way)? 26) 8 wants to take a moment to relax and imagine. They imagine there's no countries, but wonders if they can. So, they get a world map and erase all the country lines on it. Too bad 5 needed to use that and study for a geography exam. Now what could they do? 27) 7 knew 2 was trouble when they walked in. It's just a shame that 2 has a love story with 7's best friend, 10. What would a scene between them look like? 28) 4 fully reenacts the ponponpon music video. They do so with absolute perfection and dedication in their eyes. Is 3 at all concerned? 29) 2 kissed a girl and they liked it. That girl was 6. This question is probably way funnier if these characters are not girls. If they aren't, they both think that the other one is a girl. What are the reactions? 30) What does 10 feel sweet dreams are made of? Does 8 disagree? 31) Oops. 4 did it again. 9 and 7 are not happy. What could 4 have done to make both of these people so unhappy? 32) We interrupt your regular programming to bring the reader with this prompt. 33) If 5 was a genie in a bottle who needed to be rubbed the right way, where would 3 rub them? 34) While they are spending time together, 9 decides to think out loud via song to 1. Is it as romantic as the song this question is based off of? Is it romantic at all? 35) 3 and 8 are ladies with an attitude. 4 and 7 are fellows that are in the mood. What comes next? 36) 2 feels so numb, that they cannot feel, well, anything. What would 10 do to stop 2 from this feeling? 37) 9 is not 5's lover. And yet, they claim 5 is the one. Is 3 5's son? 38) 2 has their machine guns ready to go. 4 and 1 bite the dust. 2 claims they are going to get 8 too, but is there any way for 8 to escape? Or to fight back? 39) If 7 walked like an Egyptian, and 9 was walking on sunshine, who would be the first to walk a thousand miles to see 6? 40) 4 is angry at 2, and has decided to break up with them. They figure, like, so what? They're still a rock star. They don't need 2. How does this play out? 41) 3 and 6 are girls who just want to have fun. How would they have fun together? 42) 10 keeps bleeding love, because 4 attacked them! Does a fight ensue between the two of them? 43) 8, 1, and 7 all head over to the YMCA. What would they do there; other than sing that song, I mean? 44) 6 wants to be woken up inside. 2 doesn't get it, and instead decides to just wake 6 up at 3am the next morning. What does 6 do? 45) 9 is sexy and they know it. 1 doesn't know it. How does 9 show them how sexy they are? 46) 3 is viewed as nothing but a hound dog by 2 and 8. What would they do to get their reputation back up, or do they even care? 47) 7 and 5 are riding on the highway to Hell. How many wrong turns does it take them before they realized they're on the wrong route to Florida? 48) 4 loves the way 10 lies. Unfortunately, 10 has been lying about lying about the things they said. 4's reaction? 49) Oh no, all of 5's friends are dead. 5 puts away their loaded pistol. They must have really been pushed to the edge this time. How were 5's friends able to manage that? 50) It's been a romantic night. The candles are lit, 1 made a fancy dinner for them and 3 to enjoy. It's the night of their anniversary, and 1 worked hard to outdo themselves more than any other year. 3 is dressed in their best attire, and has been giving 1 bedroom eyes ever since they started. 1 runs their hand over 3's leg, telling them they should go upstairs. When they do, 1 breaks out their guitar. Then they say that they have practiced long and hard, and that they are going to woo 3 over with a song. You know the song I'm talking about. That one overly-hated song. He hasn't been mentioned this entire quiz. Don't try and hide it. We all knew this moment was coming. Category:Memes